The Truth about Rhyth
by Demoneyes 14
Summary: (REVISED) People are after Rhyth because she is the daughter of a famous singer. Can Beat and the others stop them before Rhyth is taken away? (RhythBeat, Cubecorn, Yoyo)Chappy 8 is up! YAAY!
1. Happy Birthday to me

Hello. I changed it a bit. Hope you like the newer version! R&R!!

****

****

****

**Chapter 1: The usual fight**

"EEK!! Beat! Get out of my room!" Rhyth stood in the middle of her bedroom half dressed, blushing furiously. She dove behind her bed as Beat covered his eyes and closed the door.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Beat said in panic. Beat's face was even redder that Rhyth's. _"I'm such an ass!"_ Beat (who was wearing a black baggy t shirt and shorts) slid down the wall onto the floor. _"Stupid Rhyth..."_ How was he supposed to tell the difference between her room and the bathroom when he was half-asleep? The 2 rooms were right next to each other. Beat closed his eyes when he heard the sound of footsteps rushing up the stairs. The other GG's had heard Rhyth scream. Beat jumped up and Ran for his room. He dashed in and slammed the door. Panting slightly, He walked over to his bed. He fell onto the mattress and let out a sigh. He reached over and slipped on his goggles and headphones. He listened to the music that was on Jet Set Radio that day.

"This is going to be a hell of a day." Beat growled under his breath. Stupid Rhyth..."

& & & & &

Corn and Yoyo came to Rhyth's door. Corn's hat was off and his blond hair was showing. Yoyo 's sunglasses were off and his hair was still messed from sleeping on it funny. "Yo! What happened Rhyth?" Corn asked this question even though he had a pretty good idea about what had happened. Beat mistook her room for the bathroom again.

"Go away." Rhyth yelled through the door.

"C'mon, Rhyth." Corn was being persistent. "Just come out." They waited for a second. The doorknob finally started to turn. Rhyth came out in a tank top and pink pajama pants. Her hair was brushed and her feet were bare. She was still blushing from her encounter with Beat. Rhyth kept her head down and walked down the hall past them. Yoyo and Corn could understand why she was upset. It was after all, an accident. They followed her into the kitchen. As soon as Rhyth came in, the GG's turned to greet her but Corn made motions to make them stop by sliding his finger across his throat. Rhyth wasn't happy and she could be hell if she was bugged with her attitude. They simply waved or smiled and let her sit at her usual spot. Jazz and Cube went back to their conversation, as did the others. Rhyth stood up and walked past to the toaster and caught the piece of toast as it popped up. Garam, who sat beside the toaster eating a couple of waffles, was impressed at her reflexes. His bug goggles were off and his black eyes were showing. He raised an eyebrow in question but went back to eating his waffles, not knowing what to say to Rhyth when she was in such a bad mood.

_"Why... Why does my life have to be ruined the day before my birthday?"_ Rhyth screamed in her head. _"The gods are against me today, and probably tomorrow too."_

Yep. Tomorrow was Rhyth's 15th birthday (She's 14 in my imagination so keep quiet if you know her real age... or tell me and I can fix it) and she hadn't liked one bit of today yet._ "I bet the rest of the team doesn't know either."_ She sat down on the steps and bit into her toast. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at the green haired boy. He sat down beside her.

"Something bothering you?" Yoyo asked.

"Mmm... Yeah." She looked back down at her half-eaten piece of burnt bread. "Tomorrow's my birthday..."

"Really?" A smile spread over Yoyo 's face "Cool! I kinda forgot when my birthday was and so I just chose a few days a year and celebrate them all. I have five." Beat held up his hand. "Lets see... there's January 11th, March 7th, June 14th, August 25th and December 8th." (One of them is my birthday. Can you guess? I'll tell you in the next chapter!) Beat put 1 finger down for each date. "Yep, that's all of them."

Rhyth couldn't help but laugh. Yoyo always cheered her up. One time, Rhyth got into a fight with Beat at 99th street and he fell in the water when she slapped him. He got sick from that and blamed it on her. She felt really bad. Then Yoyo came and made her feel better by imitating Beat with his nose stuffed. Rhyth laughed whenever she thought of that.

"So," Yoyo turned back to Rhyth. "Why are you so upset about having your birthday? Isn't it a good thing?"

"Well, every year, the day before my birthday, something bad always happens. This has got to be the most embarrassing day of my life." Rhyth started to blush again. She suddenly looked up into the clear sky. Yoyo followed Rhyth's gaze and smiled slightly.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to help you have a good day today. Nobody likes their life to be ruined the day before something special happens."

The blue haired turned to her friend. "Promise?" She asked, holding out her hand.

"Promise." He replied, taking it. Rhyth smiled.

"Thanks, Yoyo. I really needed that." Before Yoyo could say anything, Rhyth hugged him. She then stood up and headed for her room. Yoyo grinned as Corn walked over to him.

"Dude, you just made Rhyth feel better." Corn looked at him in disbelief. "You're good."

"Ya think?" The two boys watched as Rhyth walked up the stairs.

& & & & &

"Beat?" A deep booming voice rang through the door.

"Mmph...What?"

"Are you coming?"

"Where?"

"99th Street. Some rudie tagged over our graffiti yesterday."

"WHAT?!" Beat jumped out of his bed. "I'm coming!" Beat found his yellow shirt and black jeans. He quickly changed, slipped on his skates and dashed out the door to be greeted by Combo.

"'Sup?" Combo asked.

Beat grunted and skated by.

"Yo, man, wait up!" Combo chased after the boy.

"What now?!" Beat turned around to Combo, his eyes flashed behind his goggles.

"I'm not goin' man." Combo explained quietly. "The team had decided that you and Rhyth were going yesterday."

Beat stared at the tall black man before him, a look in his eyes hoping that this was some sick joke that the GG's were playing on him for fun. Beat saw no lies

"DAMNIT!" Beat's voice rang through the garage. All of the GG's turned in their direction. The only person that didn't seem to hear it was Rhyth, who was in her own little dreamland away from Beat. "Why 's she have to come?" Beat asked bitterly.

Combo's eyes narrowed. "You mistook Rhyth's room for the bathroom again, didn't you?" Beat didn't answer, which was a good enough answer for him. "It's your fault that you guys are in this mess. You should knock before you enter for once." Combo's low voice rang through his headphones. Combo smirked at Beat, then turned and left him to explode.

Beat stormed over to Rhyth's room. He knocked on the door quietly and waited for an answer. Nothing. Beat knocked louder this time. Still no answer. This time when he knocked he called her name.

"Rhyth? C'mon out." Nobody answered. Beat opened the door and looked inside. Rhyth was nowhere to be seen. "Yes! Nobody home." Beat exclaimed as he closed the door and strode away from the room. "I guess I'll just go alone."

Beat skated by the other GG's who were still a little groggy. Gum waved at Beat playfully with one of those cute, girly smiles on her face. Beat ignored her. Corn didn't seem to notice what Gum was doing. If he had... let's just say that things would take a turn for the worse.

The boy skated by Pots, who had given up trying to become friends with Beat, just watched him go by. He jumped on the rail and grinded (yes. Grinded is correct in extreme ports) up the stairs and off into 99th Street.

Beat jumped down onto the tower and looked down at the graffiti. The smirk slid off his face when he saw that it was GG graffiti. He looked around at some other places to find the same art. As he turned a corner, he noticed one was different. He jumped on a pole, grinded, did a wall ride and grinded on the wire above. He stretched his arm out, ready to hit his target, when he hit something else.

"Ow!" The girl collided with Beat. The two figures fell from the wire onto the ground below. Beat glared at the rudie and his face went pale. "...Rhyth...?"

The small girl looked at him and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"I... I'm sorry about this morning." Beat said quietly, looking away.

"It's okay..." Rhyth's voice trailed off. Her face turned a darker shade of pink. Beat had to admit, he found that kind of cute on her. Then they heard it. The familiar, annoying sound on their headphones. "HQ to all squads! The youths have invaded 99th Street again."

"To be continued." Beat mumbled. The two of them skated off to the tower.

Yeah... there's chapter 1... pretty much the same, I know, but it will get better. I'm just in a bit of a rush at the moment. Review pleeze!


	2. Fatal mistakes

Hello again peoples! I, Demoneyes 14, have returned with my first JSRF fic! Sorry I took it off. I feel really bad for not updating either, but you know... I had to change it!

Yes... so anyway, here's chappy 2. Once again, nothing different. Chappy three will probably be up later today! There's a major diff in that one!

Disclaimer: I don't own JSRF... nor do I own an xbox... ::sigh::

**Chapter 2: Fatal mistakes**

"HQ to all squads. The youths have invaded 99th Street again."

"Oh shit." Rhyth muttered to herself. The two of them were back to back on the roof of the dragon tower surrounded by the Rokaku police.

"Great." Beat growled. "Now what?"

"How should I know?" Rhyth snapped. She turned around to him, but went back to defending herself as one of the men tried to close in. She tripped the policeman and sprayed him before he took his first step. The other Rokaku police just waited for when they let their guard down.

"YO!"

The two of them looked up at Yoyo. He grinned down at them.

"What the hell have you gotten yourself into?"

"Shut up!" Beat snapped.

"And miss out on all the fun?" He teased. "Besides, I made a promise to Rhyth and I'm not gonna break it!" He jumped down and killed two of the police. Now was their chance. Rhyth charged at three of the Rokaku police. Beat attacked in the other direction. Soon, there were only three left. Instead of assaulting them, they just stood there, waiting for them to attack.

"I'll go." Beat said coolly.

Rhyth looked at the three men. Something was wrong. Then she saw it. "Wait, Beat!" Rhyth shouted. She grabbed his shoulder, but Beat pulled away.

"What's wrong with you?" Beat snapped. He turned and glared at her. Rhyth went quiet.

He charged at the three police, who jumped out of the way. Then he realized what Rhyth had been trying to tell him. There was no railing there. Beat lost his balance. He fell forward. The ground started closing in on him. Instead of seeing his life flash before his eyes, he saw a raindrop falling at the same speed as him.

_'Great...'_ He thought bitterly. _'Now I'll find out how rain feels...'_

"Beat!!" Yoyo jumped on the railing that went down to the ground. He grinded down the wire and caught up with Beat. "Beat! Take my hand!" He said once he was level with him. He reached out as far as he could. Beat took Yoyo 's hand and let Yoyo pull him in. They made it to the ground and stopped to catch their breath.

"Thanks, man." Beat panted. He looked around. "Hey. Where's Rhyth?"

Yoyo swallowed hard. They both looked up in fear at the sound of Rhyth screaming in pain.

"Oh, shit." Beat said under his breath. He jumped up onto the wire. Yoyo followed close behind. They raced up the tower to find Rhyth on her knees with one of the Rokaku police standing over her.

"RHYTH!"

The small girl looked up at them through strands of her blue hair. There was blood on her face and arms which was now being washed away by raindrops. She smiled weakly and tried to get up, but the policeman kicked her back down. Rhyth winced as he did so.

Suddenly, Beat felt a rage awaken in him. The red haired boy charged at the policeman. His headphones flew off as he dashed at him. He knocked him down and sprayed him faster than Corn ever could. Yoyo skated over to Rhyth, put her arm over his shoulder and helped her up.

"C'mon." Yoyo whispered into her ear. "Let's get you back to the garage." He then looked at a clock on the top of one of the buildings. "I'm sorry I broke our promise..."

Rhyth looked up at Yoyo. She could feel his body heat on her skin. "It's okay, Yoyo..." She replied smiling. She looked back down at the ground and watched a drop of blood mixed with rain run off her nose.

"Yoyo?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Beat?"

Yoyo looked up to find that Beat was gone.

& & & & &

Beat jumped off the tower and landed on a wire. Rain splashed at his face. He clutched his headphones in his hands. Rhyth had nearly died and it was his fault. The thought of Rhyth or any of the GG's dying was unbearable. He decided to leave the team for a while to get this out of hid head. He couldn't stand to see another one of his teammates hurt on his account. Beat jumped onto a roof to hide as Yoyo carried Rhyth along back to the garage. He sat down and listened to the music below him. The team would be worried about him and come searching. He had to at least make it official. He could tell one of the team members one night and then he could leave them. Beat looked down at the ground where he had sprayed some graffiti a long time ago and let his auburn hair toss in the wind. He closed his eyes as he remembered Rhyth with blood all over her face. That moment would haunt his life forever.

& & & & &

"Rhyth!" Gum gasped as Yoyo carried the girl up the steps. "What the hell happened, Yoyo?"

"Beat and Rhyth got surrounded by the Rokaku police." Yoyo started. "I came and helped, but the police tricked Beat into falling off the tower. I went to save him and the police beat Rhyth. Once we got up the tower, Beat dashed over and killed him."

"Yeah... I think Beat killed that guy faster than you could, Corn." Rhyth teased. Gum laughed quietly, but went quiet when Corn looked at her. Corn didn't mind. Beat was fast. He had seen him go really fast through anger. That was probably it.

"Well, where's Beat?" Cube asked as Garam and Boogie helped Rhyth over to the couch.

"No clue." Yoyo said. "He disappeared after he killed that guy."

"I see..." Cube said as she trailed out of thought.

_'I hope he comes back...'_ Rhyth thought as she closed her eyes.

"I'm going to go look for him." Corn said as he stood up.

"I'll go too." Cube agreed as she walked over to Corn.

"What about me?" Combo asked in an annoyed tone. "I'm goin' too!

The three of them skated off to 99th Street in search of Beat.

TBC...

D14: Tadaa...

Rhyth: ::Scowls:: Don't be such a party-pooper!

D14: where's the party then?

Rhyth: Er... over there?

D14: ::sighs:: Well, review please. I hope you liked it!


	3. A not so welcome Visitor

Hiya peoples! Did you have a happy Hallowe'en? Well, I didn't really have much of a blast. I spent my entire day in front of the computer, writing and drawing on adobe. Yes, if you didn't know, I'm an artist. I draw anime and manga. Some of my art will be found on .

Hey! You know what? Since I didn't go trick-or-treating, I was watching Mystery Hunters; they were talking about this haunted jail. A couple of the cells where they keep misbehaving prisoners. One of the cells was called D12. That cell was freaky... but the other cell, where a man supposedly died after screaming about a demon in there was called D14. That's my nickname!

Anyway, the story tells about this one prisoner that was sent to cell D14 for a few days. After a while, he started screaming about a demon. They even said something about seeing glowing red eyes while he was in there. The next day, when they went to get him, they found him dead! Well, one of the hosts; Aryah, went into cell D12 and stayed until he asked to get out. He had a camera and several fully charged batteries with him. He lost the first battery in less than a minute, then his second in the same amount of time. They were supposed to last like forty-five minutes. After getting freaked out, Aryah soon found out that he barely lasted four minutes. But D14!! That's too cool!

Anyway, here's revised chappy 3!!!

**Chapter 3: A not-so-welcome visitor**

_"I wonder how Rhyth is doing..." _Beat thought as he rested on the roof of the tower where he had been trapped only hours ago. The rain had stopped a long time ago and he had been staring at the bloodstain left by Rhyth as he listened to the music on his headphones. _"I hope she's alright."_

Beat smacked himself on the head. What was he thinking? He hated Rhyth and she hated him. They were exact opposites. Rhyth showed her emotions without fear and was always giddy while he hid his emotions up inside and never let anyone in. Rhyth was always happy... even in the face of danger. The picture of Rhyth on her knees smiling came back into Beat's head. He tried to shake it away, but it didn't help. _"What's with me?"_ He yelled at his conscience. _"Since when have I cared for the girl I hate?!" _

Beat wanted to punch the ground, but before he could do so, he heard the familiar sound of roller blades grinding on metal. The GG's had come looking for him. _"Not on my watch!"_ Beat looked over the side and saw Corn, Combo and Cube going up the dragon. He turned around and jumped off one of the railings. He then jumped off and landed on a wire. He heard voices of his teammates mumbling about the blood that Rhyth had left behind. He jumped off the wire and hid behind a building in the alley as the three GG's skated by.

_"Maybe I should tell Rhyth instead of the others."_ Beat thought. _"Besides, I have to apologize to her again anyway." _He pulled off his headphones and goggles and leant back on the cold brick wall. He watched silently as shadows moved around in all directions. He didn't seem to mind them much. They were his form of entertainment when he was in hiding. There was only one shadow that caught his attention. A silhouette of a tall man as he strode in the direction of the garage. He seemed to be wearing a trench coat that fell to his feet. A hat hid his face and he carried a briefcase. His shoes clacked noisily along the sidewalk. He walked slowly in and out of sight of Beat. Beat stood up, put his goggles and headphones back on and skated over to the entrance of the alley. He heard the sound of his skates echo against the stone walls. He looked around the corner. The man was headed for the tower. He climbed up the steps onto the first level. He then walked along the back of the dragon to the street above. He **was** going to the garage. Beat dashed after him, Completely forgetting about the GG search party in 99th Street. He didn't care. His team was in danger... _Rhyth_ was in danger! She was too weak to defend herself, and it was **his** fault. He jumped on the metal dragon and grinded over to the street where the garage was. Sparks flew from his skates and the moon shone in his goggles. He looked over and saw the same man walking down the road. He eventually turned right and went down the stairs. Beat followed quietly. The clacking from the man's shoes continued. He heard them walk up a flight of stairs. He was on the higher level of the garage. That was probably where Rhyth was.

Beat looked around the corner. Everyone was sleeping and the three GG's were still out searching. The man walked over to the couch. His face could be easily seen now in the moonlight. His face showed that he was middle aged. The look on his face said that he was a businessman and this was probably his business. Below him was a small girl, indigo blue hair cast over her face. The tattoo on her left cheek shone in the light. Her eyes were closed and she was sleeping soundly. Her chest rose and fell gently. She hadn't seemed to bother taking her skates off. There were a few scratches on her forehead and arms but she slept peacefully as if nothing ever happened.

The strange man reached down and placed his hand firmly on her jaw. He tilted her head back and forth, examining her face and eventually let go. The old man then scooped the girl up and started walking away with her limp body.

_"How dare he!"_ Beat growled in thought. Beat felt the same rage that he had felt earlier that night. He dashed for the man. He turned around in shock and dropped Rhyth on the ground.

"Ow!" Rhyth woke up with a start. She rubbed her head and looked around. She saw Beat glaring at the man standing over her and realized that she wasn't on the couch anymore. Had she been sleepwalking? No... that wouldn't explain the man or Beat. "Wait a second!" Rhyth gasped. A smile spread over her face. "Beat, you're back!" She looked from Beat to the man. "Who's the new guy?" She asked curiously.

"I have no idea." Beat growled, not taking his eye of the man. "He tried to take you away or something." Beat's eyes could be seen through his goggles. They were full of hatred and rage. His dark red hair moved gently to the left as the wind blew quietly by.

Rhyth quickly crawled away from the old man in front of her. She shivered in the cold. Both Beat and the man looked down at her. Rhyth saw the man's cold eyes. They were lifeless and seemed to be made of stone. The man turned from Rhyth to Beat.

"Do you know who this girl is?" The man asked in a calm voice. The voice seemed to be as cold as his eyes. Rhyth shuddered at the sound of it.

"She's a rudie. Big deal." Beat was just teasing. Rhyth could tell. There was something about her... something that even **she** didn't know. The man knelt down and took her jaw again. He turned her left cheek forcefully towards Beat.

"This tattoo on her cheek. Do you know what it is?"

"A tattoo." Beat replied. "So?"

"It's the symbol of Ren." He replied. "He was the lead singer of a famous band. This girl is the last living relative of that man... his _daughter _to be precise" Rhyth's face darkened, but nobody noticed. "Ren had a huge fortune beyond counting! Since your friend is the daughter of him, she inherits her father's fortune. Once she's fifteen, she'll be rich beyond your wildest dreams!"

_'Wait...'_ Rhyth pointed out to herself silently. _'Tomorrows my fifteenth birthday... are they going to try and steal my father's fortune?!' _

"I'm still hearing shit." Beat said with the I'm-not-listening tune. "Just get lost. We don't need any excuses for you to take a member of our team away for your perverted little experiments that never work."

The man's smirk slid off his face. "For a 'rudie' -as you call it-, you sure know a lot of big words."

That last statement hit Beat hard...a little too hard. Beat skated over to the man and punched him in the face.

"You know nothing about rudies!" He glared at the man as he stood up and wiped the blood off his face. "It's not like we didn't go to high school!" The old man looked at Rhyth who nodded in agreement with Beat.

The man looked back at Beat. He then reached for something in his trench coat pocket. He held a gun out at Beat and grabbed Rhyth by the arm. He pulled her up close to him so she couldn't escape.

"Well then, you should know what this is." He sneered. He them pointed the small pistol at Rhyth's head. The cold metal made her shiver. She looked at the gun, then at Beat who just smirked.

"The gun's not loaded, you jackass." Beat imitated the man's cold voice. "Besides, I thought you needed to keep her alive to get the fortune. Isn't that how it always works?" Beat had him there. "Like I said before, we aren't stupid."

The man dropped the gun. At first it looked like he had given up, but he wasn't done yet. Still holding Rhyth, He tried to make a run for it. Beat started to chase, but the man pulled another pistol out of his pocket and fired it at Beat. The first bullet missed him, but the second one got him right in the side. Beat let out a cry of pain as he fell to the ground and watched helplessly as the old man carried the small girl away like a rag doll to Dokenzaka hill.

"Rhyth!" He yelled, but stopped as he coughed up some blood. "No..."

"BEAT!" Rhyth screamed at the top of her lungs. "Why'd you hurt him?!"

"Because if I failed to get you, I would have been fired."

Rhyth didn't know what to do. Her hands were squashed under his arm and if she tried to trip him, he would squash her. _'Ah the joys of being little.'_

Rhyth looked over to her right. The man's breath smelled awful. Not to mention the cologne he was wearing smelled like rotten oysters! As she looked over, she noticed a boy with neon green hair and a blue T-shirt watching her.

"YOYO!" Rhyth called up to him. It was then that she noticed that he was held back by a couple of thugs that were twice his size. As she watched, Rhyth wondered how many of the GG's were being held at this moment. His eyes were full of guilt, but what could he do.

"The others are a little tied up." The man sneered. "I'm not the only one in this business." He motioned his head to a pair of men in trench coats behind Yoyo. He then pulled a cell phone from his pocket with his free hand. He punched a few buttons with thumb and held the phone to his ear. After a few seconds, he started to speak: "Roger here. I have the girl. Pull back to base."

Then she remembered. There were 3 GG's still standing- or moving in this case. That's when she saw them. Corn looked down at Rhyth being taken away. Behind him was Combo and above them was Cube. As usual, the leader jumped down first followed by second in command then the girl. The hero thing was getting old.

The three GG's stood in front of the man. He glared at them in disgust and shock.

"I thought I took care of you brats!"

"Well, there's more of us than you think." Cube snapped. Her dark eyes flashed with hatred and malice. Corn's eyes were usually hidden behind his hat, of course, but in this situation, his hat was off and his blond hair was showing. Now was her chance.

Rhyth took her skate and dug the spike on the heel into his leg. The man screamed in pain and dropped the girl.

"I told you these come in handy." Rhyth said to Combo as she pointed to her skates. The tall black man just rolled his eyes.

Corn whispered something in Cube's ear. The girl nodded and skated off back to the garage. Corn then walked over and helped Rhyth up.

"You okay?"

Rhyth replied with a nod. Corn smiled. Rhyth had to admit his smile was really attractive. That's probably why Gum fell for him in the first place. Rhyth's cheeks turned slightly pink. She felt like she did earlier that day... slightly embarrassed, yet warm. She couldn't believe it. Despite the fact that their ranks were totally different, she was as close to Corn as a younger sister to a brother.

"I'm gonna take Rhyth back to the garage. Corn said to Combo. He nodded and watched Corn skate away with Rhyth. The two of them talked happily as they skated back to the garage. Once they entered, Rhyth came upon Beat sprawled on the ground. Rhyth jumped out of Corn's grasp and ran over to the boy on the tile floor.

"Beat?" Rhyth knelt down and touched his shoulder timidly. Beat winced as Rhyth's hand landed on his shoulder. Rhyth smiled. "Thank the gods, you're alive."

Beat looked up at Rhyth. "Thank the gods you're safe." He mumbled. Rhyth and Corn helped him over to the couch. Cube was already sitting there picking the locks on Garam 's handcuffs with which he had been tied to a pole. Yoyo was already free and he was working on helping Gum with her bruises.

"So, everyone was caught." Rhyth mumbled. "I should have never gotten this stupid tattoo." Beat pulled off his shirt, revealing the wound. Rhyth flinched at the sight of it but he didn't wince once.

"So, the bullet went right through you." Corn said quietly. "That's good.

"Yeah, but it hurts like hell."

"Well, d'uh! You've been shot!" Cube said as she tossed Garam some ice. "What do you expect?"

Beat growled at her, but didn't reply. He new better than to piss off Cube while injured. Besides, something else was ticking him off. Rhyth was in Corn's arms. She didn't seem to mind. She just snuggled up closer to him. _"Bitch."_ Beat watched as she yawned and stretched in his leader's arms. Corn grabbed a blanket that lay on the couch and wrapped it around her. They eventually went back to their cozy position in front of Beat. Corn was so lucky that he was injured!

"I think I'm gonna go to bed now." Rhyth said quietly. She stood up and walked away from the group. _"Yep.' _Rhyth concluded with a scowl._ 'Today was the worst day of my life."_

All done chappy 3! #4 is coming up soon! Fluffy bits!!


	4. The sounds of music!

Haiyo! Here's my fluffy chappy 4 for ya! Hope u like it as much as Helena likes Yoyo!

Yoyo: Get her away from me!!!

Helena: Yoyo!! Come back!!!!!!!!!!!!

D14: let's get on with the story ;

**Chapter 4: The sounds of music**

Beat sat in his dark and desolate room, thinking about the day before. What was really bugging him was the sight of Rhyth and Corn snuggled up together on the couch. He didn't understand. Why was he ticked off over something like that? Rhyth was just weird and giddy. Beat growled quietly as he pouted on the bed, his hand resting protectively over his wound. "Stupid Rhyth…" He glared at the wall in disgust. Corn didn't deserve Rhyth. Nope. She was way too cute- "AUGH!" Beat sat up. "Rhyth isn't cute… is she?" It was then that he realized that he was still wearing his goggles and headphones from the night before. He pulled them off and let out a yawn. "Man… what's with me today?"

& & & & &

"Hey, Rhyth!" Yoyo ran up to the small girl and hung his arm off her neck. "Happy Birthday." He added quietly.

"Thanks." Rhyth messed up Yoyo 's hair as he let go of her.

"Hey." Yoyo wore a wide grin on his face. "Guess what I got."

Rhyth looked at Yoyo suspiciously. "What."

The grin on Yoyo' s face just got bigger. He pulled the girl over to the kitchen. There was a plate with a metal bowl over it. Yoyo lifted the bowl to reveal a large slice of vanilla cake. There was white, pink and blue icing on the top and was bedecked with those crunchy icing roses. "Tadaaa!" Yoyo said in a singsong tone. "Do you like it?"

Rhyth stared at the cake for a few seconds. Then a smile started to form. "Thank you, Yoyo!" Rhyth ran over to the boy and hugged him. "You are such a good friend!" She then gave him a kiss on the cheek and let go. Yoyo blushed furiously. "Sorry, Yoyo." Rhyth started to blush too. "Do you want a piece of cake?"

Yoyo 's face started to go back to its original colour. "Sure."

Rhyth opened one of the drawers and started to rummage through it. She found a knife and put it down on the counter. She then found two forks. Rhyth walked over to the cake and cut it in half.

"I'm going to go to my room, okay?" She looked down at her bare feet. Her Indigo hair fell over her eyes. _"Beat looked mad last night…Maybe I should go visit him… it would make him feel better…"_ Rhyth then smiled. "Thanks again, Yoyo! I promise to repay you!" She said cheerfully. She then turned on her heel and walked out of the room with her piece of cake in her hand.

& & & & &

"Beat?" Rhyth tapped on the wooden door gently. "It's me, Rhyth. Can I come in?"

At first there was silence, but then he heard the sound of a muffled "Sure" coming through the door. She turned the doorknob slowly and crept into the room. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. There was paper everywhere. She placed the plate down on a dresser and lifted up one of the sheets from the floor. There was nothing but lines, squiggles and dots. She then realized that this was music. Rhyth hummed the music quietly. It was pretty good.

"You can read music?" It was only then that she noticed where Beat was. She dropped the paper and turned to him.

"Sorry." She said quickly. Her cheeks turned a rosy shade of pink once again. "I didn't know it was private." She closed her eyes, waiting for him to yell at her, but nothing came. Rhyth opened an eye to see Beat smiling. It wasn't the usual smirk that appeared on his lips and his eyes didn't flash with hatred at her.

"It's okay." Beat leaned forward. His brown eyes shone despite the fact that they were in the dark. "You must be the first girl rudie I ever met that could read music."

"Oh…" Rhyth looked down. "It was good. Do you play?"

"Yeah." Beat gestured his head to the guitar in the corner. "I play a little." He then looked over at the plate that Rhyth had placed down on the dresser. "What's that?"

"It's cake." The girl replied happily. Rhyth had now become comfortable around Beat and could say things without thinking them over.

"It's your birthday, isn't it?" The boy leaned back onto the wall.

"Oh yeah. You heard." Rhyth said smiling. "Do you want a piece?"

"Uh… no thanks."

"Oh… okay." Rhyth took the plate and headed for the door.

"You can stay if you want." Beat said quietly. Rhyth turned around, shocked about what she had heard. Beat just gave her a look that made her stop staring. She finally walked over and sat down on his bed.

"So. You can play?"

"Yeah." He looked over at the guitar and smiled slightly. "It's been a while, though…"

Rhyth and Beat ended up sitting with an uncomfortable silence surrounding them. They sat quietly, listening to the sound of their breathing and the music downstairs. Rhyth finally broke the silence.

"Could you play something for me?" She asked timidly. She blushed and curled up into a cross-legged position looking at her bare feet.

"I guess…" Beat ran a hand through his hair. He then reached over and pulled the guitar over by the neck. It was a pretty guitar, nothing special, just a regular wooden guitar. It was in fine shape though, and the gloss finish made it shine slightly. Beat rested it on his lap and plucked one of the strings. It was a little flat. He twisted the peg until it was in tune again. Beat did the same with the other five. Rhyth watched this with interest as he strummed the strings with his fingers. Beat finally noticed and looked up. "Where did you learn to read notes, anyway?"

Rhyth looked down at all of the paper on the ground. "My… dad used to play in a band. It was called RYU." (It means dragon for people who didn't know)

Beat was interested now. "Who was your dad?"

"Ren." She replied quietly. "He was the nicest father a kid could ever have. He would always spend time with me despite the fact that he was famous. Dad even gave me my own nickname that I use now. He even took me and mom with him on his world tours." Tears started to form in her eyes. "At the last concert of one of his world tours… my mom and dad were assassinated along with the other members of the group. My dad died when I was in his arms…" Rhyth finally broke down and started to cry. She covered her face with her hands, trying not to let the tears flow out, but she was failing miserably. Rhyth suddenly felt a pair of warm, firm hands rest on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Rhyth." Beat said quietly. "I didn't know…" She looked up to see those familiar warm brown eyes. Rhyth had never really seen Beats eyes like this because they were usually hidden behind his goggles or filled with hatred.

Before Rhyth could stop herself, she through her arms around him, leaving them both in a state of shock. Rhyth started to let go when Beat wrapped his arms around her. They sat together like that for a long time, never wanting to let go.

Tada! Chapter five will be up very soon! Review please!!!


	5. And In my Lonely Eyes

Okay. I am finally back with my fic. I was grounded don't hurt me!

Neway, for people who love JSRF sooo much that they signed up for Jet Set Revolution, I am now a member. For people who love JSRF sooo much that they would want to sign up for Jet Set Revolution, I say sign up! I thank Vegas for telling me about the site!! Thank u!

Also, this fic isn't really anything serious. Just a flashback and some chatting. Altho Rhyth get a surprise. lolz

Disclaimer: Ooh! Is Jet Set up for sale?! Where?!

**Chapter 5: "And in my lonely eyes…**

Rhyth opened her eyes. She found herself on Beat's bed. She had dozed off in his arms that morning. _"I must have been pretty tired from the night before."_ She thought to herself. Rhyth looked around. Beat was sitting on the bed with the guitar on his lap. His eyes were closed and a soft, even breathing came from him. She smiled at him. Beat had made her realize that crying over the loss of someone wasn't childish. Rhyth had held the sadness in her heart for over eight years, trying to prove to her friends that she wasn't a little girl anymore. After she had cried, she felt a lot better. _"Beat's almost as sweet as Yoyo." _Rhyth sat up, crawled over to the sleeping auburn haired boy and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She quickly pulled away, furious about what she had done. Beat opened an eye and looked over at the girl. Rhyth, who had noticed that he was awake, turned around, trying to hide the blush.

"What time is it?" Beat groaned.

"I dunno…" Rhyth finally spotted a clock on the dresser. "Oh. It's 11:30."

"I see…" Beat looked over at Rhyth who was still blushing. He knew very well why. He had felt that kiss. Did Rhyth like him that way? Beat placed his hands on his cheek where Rhyth had planted the kiss. He looked down at his guitar as Rhyth stood up to leave.

"Thanks Beat." Rhyth's crystal blue eyes shone with strange warmth. She walked out, taking her cake with her.

**_Rhyth Flashback_**

_"Hey there, Honey!" _

_"Daddy!"_

_Ren scooped up the little girl and messed up her soft, blue hair. "Did you like that concert?" The small child nodded. Ren 's black eyes looked into the girl's crystal blue ones. "I could tell that you liked the new Rhythm of the last song."_

_"I loved it!" She watched happily as Mom went up to dad and they kissed. She loved her life. She had a happy family: just her mom, her dad and her and eventually, a new brother. It seemed like it would never end._

_"You know what, honey," Ren said to his wife, "I have a new nickname for our little girl here." He turned back to the child, who's face was full of eagerness. "How about Rhyth?"_

_"That's a cute name, dear." She replied._

_"Well then, do you like it?" Ren asked the small girl._

_"I love it!" She squealed._

_"Okay then, Rhyth." Ren kissed his daughter on the cheek. "Let's go back to the hotel."_

_Rhyth smiled as she sat in her daddy's arms, singing one of her favourite songs that her father wrote. And in my bloodshot eyes all I can see is everything's fine…_

_**End of flashback**_

After finishing her cake, Rhyth picked up her headphones and placed them on her head. She switched them on and heard DJ Professor K.

"Yo! We have a birthday in Tokyo-to today. I believe everyone knows her as Rhyth." The blue haired girl froze on the spot. "Her father was none other than the lead singer of the famous band, RYU! Well then, I think we all might want to know that one of the hit singles on Jet Set Radio; 'Isle 10' by Wax Scapegoat was written by none other than Ren himself. I'm sure that Rhyth out there would want to hear it as well. Happy birthday!"

Rhyth stood there, staring straight into space as the song started to play. I see you at my job… you're carrying yourself so well… I made myself a promise… not to get emotional…

Rhyth started to hum the tune. She remembered it so clearly now. Her father had written that song for her mother and her. He sang it every night to her and she eventually memorized it. That's why it was her favourite song. She ran down the stairs past the GG's and down to her favourite dancing spot in front of the speakers. As she chorus played, she started to dance to it. The GG's looked down at the girl. They of course knew why she was dancing at this time of day. They had put her name on the radio as a surprise for her birthday. Yoyo had secretly told them when Rhyth was out being chased by the police with Beat.

Corn looked down at the small figure as she danced. He couldn't help but smile. She was so cute… but only adorable cute. He looked over at Cube who was eyeing him suspiciously.

"What are you thinking…?" She asked with a smirk. If there was one thing that amused Cube, it was getting under Corn's skin. Sure, she had tried it on Beat, but who better than the leader of the GG's?

"Nothing you would be interested in." He replied coolly.

Cube scowled. "Whatever." The girl then stood up and started to walk by him. As she did, she messed up Corn's straw hair.

"S'up." Beat said quietly as he came out to the balcony. He wore his goggles on his forehead while his headphones still rested in his hand. He leaned over the railing to see what everyone was so interested in to see Rhyth dancing.

"What's up with her?" He asked Boogie.

"Just a gift from us." She replied. "We found out that this song was written by Rhyth's dad."

"Ren, huh?" Beat pulled his goggles over his eyes and slid his headphones on. "Cool."

"Yeah." Jazz had appeared on the other side of him. "Who would ever guess that Rhyth was the daughter of a famous singer? I really liked their music."

"Who? RYU?" Beat looked over at Jazz.

"Yep. RYU was a big hit at my school when I was a kid. Everyone was heartbroken when they were assassinated."

"Heh. They must've been pretty famous." Garam said coolly. I don't think I ever heard their songs… then again, I never research band names."

"Hey. Whatcha talkin' about?" Everyone turned to see Rhyth. Her indigo hair flowed gently in the wind.

"Oh…nothin' much." Jazz replied.

"Hey!" Rhyth's face lit up. "You bought a new scarf!" she exclaimed as she pointed at Jazz's light blue scarf tied around her neck.

"You like it?"

"It's awesome! What is it made of?"

Garam leaned over to Beat. "How can she tell the difference between her old scarf and her new one?" Beat smiled. This was the Rhyth he remembered. Happy, bubbly, cheerful, bright eyed… It was as if nothing had ever happened yesterday or that morning. It was kind of creepy how she did that. He remembered Rhyth crying herself to sleep that morning. Silence filled the room shortly after she fell asleep.

"It must be a girl thing." He replied after a second.

"Wanna go to the mall?" Rhyth asked Jazz. Jazz shrugged and the two walked off together. Beat watched Rhyth as the two walked away.

"You like her, don't you?" Cube, who just appeared from behind, rested a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon. Admit it. I saw you glaring at Rhyth and Corn. You were _jealous._"

At first, Beat froze, but then a smirk crept over his face. "I don't see why you care. Do you have the hots for Corn or something?" Cube frowned.

"You'll pay for that later." Cube said coldly. She then turned around and walked away from him.

TBC…

There! Done! Chapter six will be up sooner than u think! That one will have funnies! Lots of funnies! Oh! And ice cream cake!! Who can resist that?!?!


	6. ICE CREAM CAKE!

Happy new years, peoples! Not only am I celebrating, but the GG's celebrate in here too. Wait… that's not new years… Ah well.

Just as an added touch of fun, I added Ice cream cake. Kay?

**Chapter 6: Ice cream cake!!!**

"We're back!" Rhyth yelled to the group. Several rudies (including Beat) turned in her direction. "Look at all the stuff we got!" This aroused the attention of the girls, who sped over quickly. "I got this cute top for Gum…" Rhyth handed her friend a pink tank top. "Here's some tunes for both Cube and Boogie…" She tossed a couple of CDs to each of them. "Oh, Gum… I found that mix that you wanted." Rhyth tossed another CD over to Gum.

"Wow… Thanks, Rhyth!" Gum said as she turned the case over to read the back. "But… what about you?" Rhyth gave them a blank look.

"What about me?" She asked quizzically.

"Well… we kind of heard about your birthday on the radio. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Er… Rhyth felt her cheeks turn a light shade of pink. "Well… I didn't really want everyone to worry about celebrating…"

"What do you mean?!" Jazz asked, bewildered. "We celebrate everybody's birthday here! Even the five birthdays that Yoyo has!"

"Yeah. What did you think those kick-ass parties were for?" Rhyth shrugged.

"I wasn't entirely sure…" She replied quietly. The other girls watched as she started to blush.

"Well, now you do, girl!" Boogie said, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Happy birthday, Rhyth!"

Before she realized what had happened, Rhyth had been dragged up to the top platform and was soon surrounded by friends.

"Yo! It's DJ Professor K here!" Nobody bothered to stop talking. They knew what he was going to say "It's a fine night for partying and partying is what we're gonna do!!" Rhyth smiled as the songs continued to play and everyone around her talked and danced. She felt so at home… so happy to be surrounded by friends…

"Rhyth!"

The blue-haired girl spun around to see Yoyo and Gum smiling evilly at her.

"Slow song!" Yoyo teased. Sure enough, a nice slow song had started to play.

"ALRIGHT!!!" Gum jumped onto the couch. "Since it's Rhyth's b-day, she should have the honours of dancing first!" Cheers of agreement rang through the hideout as Rhyth was pushed into the middle, which had been cleared. Her cheeks were a light pink as she desperately searched for an exit. Sure, she had slow danced with people, but someone else was always the center of attention. This was definitely new to her.

"Okay! Now who will Rhyth's partner be?" Gum asked slyly.

"BEAT!!" Yoyo cried. Soon, other people started yelling his name too.

"Beat it is!" Gum cheered. "Now where is that little Romeo?" Rhyth winced as she said that name. That would have gotten Beat's attention easily… and he wouldn't be in a great mood after that.

After several seconds, and much argument, an angry Beat was forced into the center. His eyes softened as he turned to face Rhyth.

"I…" Rhyth started, blushing slightly. "…guess there's no way out of this."

"Yeah…" They smiled sheepishly at each other for a second. "I guess so…"

Beat slowly skated up to Rhyth. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he laced his fingers together behind the small of her back. They gently rocked to the tune as everyone whistled at them. Rhyth watched in amusement as Beat's cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink.

"Alright, let's get some other partners in there!" Gum cheered. Rhyth and Beat let out a simultaneous sigh of relief as four other pairs of people came to the dance floor. Corn and Cube, Gum and Yoyo, Jazz and Soda, Boogie and Combo (Combo actually put his boom box down for the occasion.).

"Hey, Rhyth!" Both Rhyth and Beat turned to Yoyo and Gum, who were dancing near them.

"Having a good party?" Gum asked. Rhyth smiled and nodded.

"It's great!" She replied with a grin. Beat scowled.

"You're joking, right?" His only reply was a punch in the gut. "Ow! Hey! Bullet wound there!!"

"Sorry." Rhyth replied, a hint of venom in her voice. Beat immediately shut up.

"Too bad we don't have a cake." Yoyo sighed.

"Guess again!" Everyone froze in their tracks, turning to the voice. Jazz and Soda, who had stopped dancing, stood in front of the table, where several large boxes rested. Jazz opened the lid of the closest box, showing the contents. Everyone's eyes went wide in surprise and happiness.

"Is that…?" Yoyo gasped. Gum nodded slowly, not believing her eyes.

"It is…!" Beat murmured.

"ICE CREAM CAKE!!!" Yoyo cheered. He and several other boys (figures) sped over to the table, but were blocked by the other three girls.

"Nope." Gum tisked. "Not yet."

"The first slice goes to Rhyth." Cube growled. Yoyo sighed.

"Figures…" He growled. Jazz chuckled.

"Don't worry. There's plenty here for everybody." She said, opening a few of the other boxes.

"Aw, man!" Yoyo turned to Rhyth. "You have the best birthday party ever, yo!" Rhyth couldn't help but smile. She turned to Beat, who was still standing with her.

"You'd better go cut the cake." Beat said. He then chuckled. "Yoyo's going to have a fit if you don't. Rhyth giggled and nodded. She skated over to the cake and took a knife that was laying on the counter. She slowly cut into the cake, teasing Yoyo with every second she could. Everyone laughed at this. Once she cut the first slice totally, she stuck it into the other side.

"Stop it, Rhyth!" Yoyo cried. "You're killing me here!" Rhyth giggled and sped up the process. After placing her slice on a paper plate, she stabbed the cake with her knife.

"Dig in!" She cried. Everybody sped over, hastily trying to get a slice of the precious delicacy.

"Yo! That's my piece!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Ow! Don't pull my hair!"

"Well, don't pull mine!!"

"You don't have any!"

"Shut up!"

The fighting continued for a while. Rhyth inched back slowly, eyes wide in shock.

"Um…" Rhyth climbed up the steps and sat down beside Beat. "That had to be the scariest battle for food I have ever seen." Beat chuckled and nodded in agreement. Rhyth turned to the boy, a look of curiosity in her eyes.

"No cake?" Rhyth asked. Beat shook his head.

"Nah. If I try, I'll end up killing myself." He replied.

"Oh…" Her eyes then lit up. "Do you want some of mine?" She asked. "I… accidentally picked up two forks. Beat rolled his eyes.

"Sure you did…" He muttered. Rhyth scowled.

"I did! These are the really cheap plastic ones that stack together! See?!" She split the one fork apart from another layer, creating two. The red-head let out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine…" He growled. "But that doesn't mean I owe you anything!" He winced when he saw Rhyth's eyes flash with an evil flicker that only he had seen before.

"Oh?" She taunted. "I wouldn't be too sure about that… it is my birthday after all." Beat gulped.

"I'll think of something. Don't worry." With that, he ended the conversation by eating a piece of her cake. "Hey! This is pretty good!" Rhyth giggled, taking a bite of their cake. Her eyes widened and shone with happiness.

"This… is the best cake… EVER!!!"

"Hear, hear!!" Beat teased.

The party lasted for several more hours. Gum had bought Rhyth these little pagers so that she could send messages between the other four girls and they could write no matter where they were! There was a horrific game of spin the spray-can in which case, the spray can was flattened due to the fact that Corn and Yoyo were supposed to kiss. After the dance ended, everybody decided to pack it in for the night… that is, everyone except for Rhyth and Beat.

"Great party, huh?" Beat said, giving Rhyth a nudge. The young girl nodded.

"Yeah… really good…" She replied sleepily. Beat chuckled at her expense. He pulled off his headphones and placed them on the cushion beside him.

"Hey…"

"Hmm?"

"Does it seem… quiet to you?"

Rhyth, who was puzzled by his comment, pulled off her own headphones and strained her ears. To her surprise, the speakers were off. That really wasn't normal. Usually the volume was just turned down. Tonight was completely silent. Not even the sound of Potts was audible.

"You're right…" she replied, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. "It's never been this quiet…"

The click of a gun was all that was needed to know they were not alone. The two stood up, looking around wildly. To their horror, they were soon surrounded by strange, masked men with high-tech weapons. Beat and Rhyth pulled out their spray cans, getting ready to fire.

"Now what?" Rhyth asked walking backwards into him.

"Don't worry…" He replied. "I promise we'll get out of this." Rhyth nodded, completely aware of his uncertainty. To their surprise, one of the men held his hand up, motioning for the others to lower their weapons. He stepped towards the two rudies, a smirk on his face. He pulled off his tinted goggles, revealing the piercing, stone cold eyes that they had seen only a night ago.

"I'm back."

TBC…

There! Done! Review! Eat cake! And Ramen!Happy new year!


	7. Million Dollar Rudie

Okay! Chapter 7 is up. I honestly tried not to make this a cliffie, but if it is, I'm really sorry. Not only is it a habit, it is also because it was too short. Alright Vegas?

TSSC: Can't wait for the last chapter of ur fic, The Search! It sounds great! That little bit with Rhyth and Yoyo at the end was too cute! You will definitely like this chapter!!

Once again, I shout out to Professor K! He is an amazing cartoonist and I can't wait for the next issue of Jet Set Revolution!!! You rock, PK!!

Hehehe!! I'm almost a junior member at JSR! YIPPEE!!

**Chapter 7: Million-Dollar Rudie**

Rhyth gasped when she realized who the man was. It was the same man that tried to take her away the night before! Beat, who had realized this too, quickly snatched his headphones and his goggles and slipped them back on, shielding his eyes from their view.

"Oh, how rude of me! I don't believe I've introduced myself." The man said in a cold voice. "My name is Muyo." Beat gently ushered Rhyth to step back. This fight wasn't going to be pretty.

"Well, well well… if it the goggles kid." Muyo turned to Beat, who merely glared in return. "I see you survived the gunshot." The red-haired rudie snorted.

"Gee you make it sound so hard." He sneered.

"Beat, no!" Rhyth whispered harshly. Muyo snickered.

"Hm… you've healed faster than I expected."

"Ah, cork it!" Beat snapped. "We're not in the mood for ya right now."

As Muyo and Beat argued, Rhyth slowly pulled out the pager that Gum had given her. Looking down at the small pager, she pushed a small button and waited.

& & & & &

Bibeep! Bibeep! Bibeep!

Gum rolled over on her side and picked up her pager. "Rhyth…? What the hell?"

& & & & &

_Rhyth! WTF?_

Rhyth glanced down at her pager. Gum sounded really ticked. She silently replied to her friend.

_I need ur help now!!_

There was a pause, but she then replied.

_What?_

_Remember those guys from two nights ago?_

Gum took a while to reply._ Yeah…What about it?_

_They're back._

& & & & &

Gum stared at her pager with wide eyes. "Not again!" She groaned, sitting up. "Do these guys ever leave?" She asked to nobody in particular. Sitting up, Gum crept out of the room to wake up the rest of the group.

& & & & &

This time gum didn't reply. Rhyth quickly pocketed the pager and turned back to the group. She was surprised that Beat could actually hold them off for that long. Then again, he did have a knack for arguing.

"…like I said before, we're taking the girl!!" Beat rolled his eyes.

"You and what army?" He snarled. Rhyth groaned. The clicking of guns answered his question.

"Once again…" Muyo said quietly. "We shall be taking the girl now."

"Like hell you will!" Beat snapped, stepping in front of the blue-haired girl. "Celebrity child or not, she's our friend and she's staying here!" The man continued to smirk.

"You don't seem understand. We're some of the main founders of the Black Market of Japan. We get what we want no matter what the cost." Beat's eyes widened.

"Black… market?" He mumbled. "You mean… you're going to _sell_ her?!" He could feel Rhyth clutch his arm in fear. To their horror, Muyo nodded.

"Of course." He replied. "Although she would be sold for well over a million." Rhyth's grip on Beat's arm became even tighter.

"Snake-heads…" Beat muttered under his breath.

"No… not snake-heads. We're only interested in the money." He glanced over a Rhyth, an evil glint in his eyes. "Although… she does have the figure for it…"

"Stay away from her, yo!"

A valiant Yoyo jumped down into the middle of the circle, a spray can in hand. The men in the circle started to laugh. Yoyo frowned.

"What?" He asked. "Something on my face?"

"How cute…" He teased. "You've got two of your bodyguard fans protecting you. I believe this is where you put the term: 'You and what army?'"

"He's not alone!"

The men looked up and realized that the voice had come from the platform. Several friends of hers leaned against the bars, looking down at them. Others were scattered at the foot of the main platform and around any exits.

"God… this reminds me of 'The Birds'!" One of the men exclaimed. Rhyth raised an eyebrow.

"Wait…" Yoyo said, cutting in. "Isn't that that weird movie with the birds that took over the town and shit like that? Cause if it is, I hate that fuckin' movie!!"

"I know what they're talking about now!" Rhyth exclaimed. "That had to be one of the lamest attempts at a horror movie ever!"

"No, no, no…" Beat argued, letting his guard down and turning to the two. "'The Ring' is the worst attempt at a horror movie ever." Rhyth nodded.

"Yeah… the ring's worse."

"Seven days!!" Yoyo whispered harshly, raising his hands up like claws for effect. Rhyth and Beat exchanged glances.

"What the hell was that, Yoyo?" Beat asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A distraction."

"Oh." Beat grinned. "Alright then." Beat turned and punched the man nearest him. As soon as that man fell, the fight was on.

"Aw! No fair! I wanted to have the first punch!" Yoyo whined. Beat rolled his eyes.

"You never give up, do you?"

Yoyo was about to argue when a gunshot was heard.

"Aw man!" Soda said popping up from out of nowhere. "They have guns! And kick ass ones at that!"

"Well take some after the fight's over." Beat suggested. Soda grinned.

"Smart, Beat. Real smart!" He said before skating off.

"Get the girl!" Muyo cried. "Somebody get that stupid girl!!"

Beat turned around to make sure Rhyth was okay. So far, she had knocked out and sprayed at least ten to twelve guys. He let out a small sigh of relief. They were winning this war. It wasn't until he felt a sharp pain in his side, that he stopped fighting. Looking down, he realized that his wound had opened up again. He cursed under his breath as the blood seeped through his yellow shirt. Muyo, who stood only a few feet away from him, smirked.

"Well, well… looks like he's human after all." Beat glared at the man before letting out another cry of pain.

"Yo! Beat! You okay?" Yoyo knelt down to inspect his friend. "Shit… it opened up again?!" Beat, still in pain, nodded.

"I'll be okay… for now…" He said, slightly short of breath. "I'm right near the stairs… just… keep Rhyth with us, okay? Yoyo nodded in understanding.

"Gotcha." He said, standing up. "I'll hold off snake-head over there." Beat nodded before making his way over to the steps. Yoyo turned back to Muyo, who raised an eyebrow.

"You're fight's with me, yo." He growled, holding out a spray-can in defense. Beat smirked despite himself before limping down the steps. Rhyth noticing this, headed towards him, fighting off anybody who dared to hurt him.

The red-head collapsed, leaning against one of the platform pillars for support. The searing pain in his side wouldn't stop! Beat cursed under his breath. This had never happened before. Why now?

"Beat?" Rhyth skated timidly over to her teammate, a look of worry in her eyes. "A-Are you alright?" Beat nodded ever so slightly despite the pain he was in. Rhyth sat down beside him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Beat." She whispered, letting the first teardrop run down her cheek. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be in this condition." Beat smiled gently and rubbed the tear away.

"It's alright Rhyth." He said, leaning back against the pillar. "I've been in worse situations. Besides, it's not like you shot me." Rhyth smiled slightly, several more tears streaming down her face. "I got injured protecting you. That's nothing new." Rhyth frowned at this statement.

"Hey. What's that supposed to-" Before Rhyth could protest, Beat pulled her down by the base of her neck and kissed her softly. Rhyth felt shivers run down her spine as his lips made contact with hers. Beat pulled back, smiling weakly before closing his eyes.

"Beat…" She whispered, her fingertips brushing against her lips. Smiling gently, Rhyth leaned against Beat's still form, silently listening to the noises coming from the platform above. If it hadn't been for her, her friends wouldn't be fighting against those men with guns, Yoyo wouldn't be up against that Muyo man, and Beat wouldn't have been shot. She felt horrible! She shouldn't have ever joined the GG's!

Rhyth closed her eyes, silently weeping for her and her friends' current misfortunes, which had all been linked to her.

"I'm so sorry, Beat!" She cried, wrapping her arms around him. Beat, who had opened his eyes from the sudden embrace, smiled gently and pulled Rhyth close to him.

"Shh…" He cooed, running his fingers through her short, blue hair. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be all right. I promise you."

The two rudies fell out of consciousness (Beat from his wounds and Rhyth out of grief and exhaustion) and remained unnoticed as the battle on the platform continued.

& & & & &

Yoyo stood across from Muyo in the center of the platform. Yoyo had several bruises on his arms and legs while Muyo wore spray paint on his face and uniform.

"Had… enough?" Yoyo asked.

"I'm just… getting… started…" Muyo replied with a smirk. Yoyo chuckled under his breath.

"Suit yourself." Looking down at the amount of spray cans in his bag, he knew that he needed a few more to fuel the rocket boosters on his skates. He looked up and saw that the cans on the rails were still there.

In one quick movement, Yoyo jumped up onto the railing, collecting cans as he did so. Muyo decided this wasn't good and started shooting at the green-haired teen. Yoyo winced slightly as a bullet sunk into his arm and his shoulder, but he wasn't about to stop. He leapt and sped across the wire, eventually landing behind Muyo.

"You're going down!!" He cried valiantly, spraying the man with the paint. Muyo started to choke and gag from the fumes that were sent at him.

"Pull back!!" He wheezed, taking a few steps away. Yoyo, however, was persistent. "RETREAT!!!" All of the surviving men nodded and headed towards the exits.

"Let them go!" Corn hollered to the rudies around the outside of the garage. They nodded in understanding and stepped aside, spraying one or two of the men as an extra warning. Yoyo smirked triumphantly at the retreating group, silently vowing that he wouldn't be shot so easily next time.

"Yoyo… you okay?" Corn placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "You did great!" Yoyo turned to face him, a dazed expression on his features.

"Which Corn's the real corn?" He asked. Both Corns raised an eyebrow.

"Yoyo?" He said, shaking him slightly. Corn's voice was faint and his head was spinning. Yoyo felt his legs collapse under him as he fell to the ground.

"Yoyo?! YOYO!!!"

Okay. It was a little bit of a cliffie ; Whoops! Heheheh… Did u people like the fluffy bit? I couldn't help but add it. I made Yoyo the hero just for the fun of it! hehehe!!! Don't worry! He's alive!!!

Review!!


	8. Recovery

Hiyo! I am SOOO sorry that this took so long! Big case of writers block and a lot of other fics to post!

Well, I know I left off in a bad place, but… I couldn't help it. No more complaints! Just read your little story!

**Chapter 8: Recovery**

Beat opened his eyes. Why did his head hurt so much? He wasn't entirely sure, but it felt like someone had hit him on the head with Combo's boom box.

"Beat…?"

A very surprised looking Corn was sitting next to the bed he was in. Beat propped himself up on his elbows, looking around.

"What happened…?" He asked groggily. "Where's Rhyth?" Corn smiled.

"She's fine, dude." He replied. "She needed some rest." Beat nodded in understanding.

"I take it we won the battle?" Corn nodded.

"Yeah… Yoyo forced them to retreat." Beat raised an eyebrow in question. "I was just as surprised as you are now. But he put up a hell of a fight. Got shot a couple of times too."

"So… Rhyth's okay?"

"Yep. At first we thought she had been taken, but we found you two unconscious under the platform." Beat blushed at this statement. "You didn't tell me you two were together."

"We're not!" He protested, sitting up fully. Corn chuckled.

"Alright. Calm down." He laughed, leaning back. "Rhyth's awake now, just so you know. She's been by your side all night. She just went to visit Yoyo." Corn looked at him thoughtfully. "Do you wanna go see her?" Beat was hesitant to respond.

"Sure…" He replied quietly. Corn nodded, letting him sit up.

"Pass me a shirt, would ya?" Corn smiled and tossed a baggy t-shirt at him. After slipping it over his bandaged top, Beat stood up and headed out the door. As soon as he left, Cube walked in.

"You think he's going to be okay?" she asked, glancing at the boy who had just left.

"Yep." He replied, lacing his fingers behind his head and leaning back. "They'll all be fine. They just need to recover." Cube nodded in understanding.

"I hope so…"

& & & & &

"Rhyth?"

Beat stepped inside Yoyo's room. Rhyth, who was sitting on a love-seat that was moved beside his bed, turn in surprise.

"Beat…" She said in barely a whisper. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she turned back to Yoyo. "I… just came in here. I didn't expect you to wake up…" Beat smiled.

"I heard about Yoyo. Is he okay?" Rhyth didn't reply immediately.

"He got shot in the leg and shoulder." She explained quietly. "Corn told me that he fell out of consciousness right after everybody retreated. He hasn't woken up since." Beat nodded.

"He'll be alright, Rhyth." Beat reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder and sitting down on the couch beside her. Rhyth smiled weakly as Yoyo started to stir.

"Mm… don't bite the… elephant… Potts…" He mumbled, rolling over. "Okay… bite the elephant…" Beat and Rhyth forced their laughter back as Yoyo continued to mutter strange phrases.

"Yep. He's going to be alright." Rhyth said, leaning into her friend. There was a bit of silence after that… all, that is, except for Yoyo's incoherent mumbling. As time dragged on, Rhyth finally decided to pop the question.

"Beat?"

"Yeah?"

Rhyth shifted slightly on the couch. "Why did… why did you… kiss me…?" Rhyth felt her face go red with embarrassment. Beat too, felt a slight blush creep up his face.

"I…er…" Beat averted his gaze to no point in particular. "Re…assurance?" He suggested. Rhyth frowned.

"Beat… you hug people in reassurance." She argued.

"Well you kissed me!" He shot right back.

"On the cheek! You kissed me full on the lips!"

"Well, maybe I just wanted to!" Beat froze, and refrained from arguing. His cheeks went a deep red and he leaned on the opposite armrest, away from Rhyth, who seemed quite surprised by this statement.

"Well…" Rhyth started after some time. "Just so you know… I kind of liked it…"

"You two kissed!"

Rhyth and Beat turned in surprise to a very amused looking Yoyo, his head being propped up on his good elbow.

"I knew something was going on between you, yo." He teased, a hint of amusement in his blue eyes. Rhyth and Beat inched away from each other slightly, fearing the worst from their injured friend.

"Yo. Where's Potts?" He asked, falling onto his back. There was a sudden bark from outside as the small dog sped in the room.

"Potts!" Yoyo grinned as Potts leapt onto his bed. "Yo! S'up, boy?" Potts barked in reply. Yoyo sat up fully, letting Potts sit in his lap.

"I take it we won?" Yoyo said, scratching Potts behind the ear. Beat nodded.

"Yeah… let's just hope that they don't come back soon." He muttered. Yoyo nodded in agreement.

"That Muyo dude really pisses me off!" He snapped, shaking his fist. "I swear! The next time I get my hands on him-"

"Alright! Calm down!"

Rhyth pushed the angered teenager back into his bed. "Quit being such a dough-head and rest a little!" Beat laughed silently to himself as the two started to argue. If he waited long enough…

"I tell you I'm fine!" Yoyo snapped, leaping out of his bed. There was a sudden pause and soon he had fallen to the floor.

"Yo! What the hell happened?" He shouted as Rhyth and Beat helped him up.

"Muyo shot you in the leg." Beat growled as he helped him back onto the bed.

"Oh yeah…" Yoyo scowled at his leg. "I forgot about you…" Beat and Rhyth sat back down on the love seat.

"Well, at least you sent them running." Rhyth pointed out. Beat smiled.

"Now _that_ is something Yoyo doesn't tend to do every day." The green-haired boy frowned.

"Hey! What did I ever do to you, yo!" Beat and Rhyth laughed.

"Too many things to count." Beat replied, lazily stretching out on the couch. Yoyo growled at the redhead.

"Whatever…" He growled, running his fingers through his shaggy, green hair. "Anybody got any crutches?" He asked, looking at them eagerly. Rhyth put a thoughtful finger on her chin.

"Well there are always the ones that Corn has in his room…" She suggested. Yoyo grinned.

"I'll use those!" He said quickly, standing up, only to collapse on the floor again. "Ow…"

& & & & &

Ever since the battle, the garage had been silent. Not just silent like it was at night, but an eerie kind of silent. Nobody dared to talk. Some thought that it wasn't a great time, others thought the walls were now bugged. Yoyo, being one of the superstitious ones, was busy searching for any mini cameras or microphones. So far, he had found five dollars and thirty-two cents, an old lollypop, a marble, a screw and a tic-tac.

"You still looking?" Rhyth asked curiously from her spot at the table. Yoyo, who was at her feet, nodded.

"Yeah… but so far, there's nothing." He replied. Beat, who had just skated up, looked down at the green-haired boy.

"Sure you haven't missed anywhere?" Beat drawled sarcastically. Yoyo shot up.

"You're right!" He exclaimed, snatching his crutches. "The bathroom!"

And he was gone. Rhyth blushed at the thought of there actually being cameras in the bathroom. This thought caused her to look over her shoulder. Beat rolled his eyes.

"You're not actually going to believe that, are you?" Rhyth frowned.

"Hey! It's me they're after!" She snapped. "Can't I be nervous too?"

"Of course not!" He shot back. Rhyth gave him a puzzled look. "Everyone's protecting you! Can't you be happy with that!" The blue-haired girl averted her gaze.

"Sorry…" She whispered. "I'm just really scared." Beat's gaze softened, but Rhyth continued. "I mean… it's my fault you were shot… that Yoyo's on crutches… that Muyo and his gang ambushed the garage… that-" Beat covered her mouth with his hand.

"Rhyth… shut up." He told her sternly. "This isn't your fault! I know they're after you, but you shouldn't blame yourself!" Rhyth averted her gaze as he removed his hand.

"I'm sorry…" She said again. "It just feels like it is. Maybe if I weren't here, you guys-" Beat covered her mouth again.

"Would you shut up already!" He snapped. "You're a GG. You're sticking with us whether you like it or not! Got it?" Beat felt Rhyth's lips turn to a smile under his hand. Then there was something wet.

"Hey!" He cried, his hand flying away from her and wiping the wetness on his jeans. "Whatcha do that for!" Rhyth smirked.

"Don't cover my mouth then!"

"Well stop saying stupid things, you dope!"

"You're the dope, dope!"

Yoyo watched with an amused look from the stairs.

"Well… they're arguing. Everything's back to normal." He laughed, running a hand though his hair. Corn, who stood beside him, nodded in agreement

"Yep. They're made for each other." It was Yoyo's turn to nod.

"We should hook 'em up soon." He laughed. "That would be amusing…"

"Probably one of the funniest things to happen since I programmed Roboy to have the personality of Jim Carrey." Yoyo's head snapped around.

"That was you!" He cried. Corn's eyes widened.

"Well… would you look at the time… I'd better go!"

Corn sped off, leaving a very shocked Yoyo behind in the dust.

TBC…

There! Done!

Hey, Sug? Did u like my little thingy for ya? Hope u did!

As for Vegas, thanks for bein' such a brother to me! You're always welcome around to butt-in to any conversation any time!

REVIEW!


End file.
